Haruno Sakura's Enema Fetish
by remembery
Summary: With the help of Ino, Sakura discovers the pleasures of receiving an enema. InoSaku, yuri, lemon.


**Haruno Sakura's Enema Fetish**

**Warning: if enemas disgust you, leave at once. There is no scat though, so don't worry about that.**

Haruno Sakura had been feeling down about her looks for a while now. Her girl friends at the Academy constantly make fun of her large forehead, and despite all the money she had blown on beauty products lately, Sasuke (who she sees all the time now because they're on the same team) hadn't shown so much as a hint of interest in her. On the other hand, she knew for a fact that many guys in the same year as her had a huge crush on Ino. Putting aside her pride, Sakura mustered up the determination to approach Ino for advice.

It was just after class. Sakura spotted the blonde kunoichi near the swings outside and dashed towards her. Ino noticed her from a few metres away.

"Um, Ino, do you think we can talk in private?" Ino looked confused, and didn't have an immediate answer. "Please. Pretty please. It's important."

"Okay… I'm heading home anyway, so let's talk there."

Ino's current home was ridiculously close to the Academy. Literally a minute later and they were already at the doorsteps. Sakura shyly followed the blonde in, closed the door behind her, and took off her shoes. Ino flicked the lights on. Evidently, nobody else was home yet.

"So what did you want to talk about, Sakura?"

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point. I don't think I can get a boyfriend with how I currently look. I want to change. I want to become prettier, like you. Can you help me?"

Ino chuckled. "What, so all this fuss was for some beauty advice?"

"When you put it like that, it sounds stupid. I'm being serious here, and in exchange, I'll help you with that genjutsu you've been struggling with." Ino and everyone else knew Sakura was probably the smartest student in their year. The thought of Sakura using the beauty advice to get to Sasuke crossed Ino's mind, but Ino was so confident in her own looks and personality that she ultimately didn't feel like Sakura was a threat.

"Fine. If you want to enhance your beauty, follow me."

Ino led Sakura up the stairs and into her room. Sakura was gestured to sit on her bed while she opened the lights, closed the blinds and locked the door.

"Is that really necessary?" Sakura sighed. "Who the heck would be listening in?"

"That's not the point." Ino opened her drawer and took out a large pencil case. Then, she turned to Sakura and opened the lid of it, revealing what seemed like a dozen or so disposable enemas, each in their own clear plastic packaging. "Have you ever had one of these?" Sakura looked terrified and shook her head slowly, in silence. She was lying, of course. A few years ago when she was constipated, her mother had taken out one of those enemas out and explained what she would do with it. After hearing the explanation, Sakura refused and ran until she was finally cornered by both her parents. Her father held her still while her mother pulled down her pants and underwear and spread her legs. She sobbed and tried her hardest to resist until her butt cheeks were pried wide open, revealing her anus. And helplessly, the enema was inserted, as silent tears rolled down her cheek and the liquid erotically flowed into her. It was a memory she tried to suppress, but it was all coming back now.

Ino continued. "Traditionally, Japanese women have used glycerin enemas to keep themselves beautiful. The idea is that your crap is what makes you ugly, and if you flush it out, you'll have nothing holding you back from being attractive."

"I think I'm going to go home," Sakura said quietly, getting up. "This was a mistake after all." Out of the blue, Ino pushed Sakura back onto her bed and pinned her down.

"Haruno Sakura, listen to me. Even though we're rivals, we're also friends, and I'm tired of seeing you wanting to change but not having the courage to go all the way. Beauty knows no pain or shame, and I've decided that you're not leaving here today without being flushed out."

Sakura resisted weakly, because as scared as she was, there was truth to Ino's words. It seemed like a ridiculous way to become more beautiful, but if an expert can vouch for it, it had to be worth a shot, right?

Ino shot up and took one of the enemas from her case. Sakura she could hear the sound of the plastic packaging being torn off, and looked in Ino's direction. The disposable enema was just as she had remembered: a pink, round, plastic bulb, with a tube on one end that was no more than half a finger long. Ino pulled the cap of the enema off with her teeth and spat it on the floor. Sakura was now lying on the bed, staring curiously at Ino as she approached her once more, licking the tube of the enema.

_Saliva for lubrication… how thoughtful_, thought Sakura. Her cheeks were heating up, and even though she knew she was certain she only liked boys, at this very moment, she was ridiculously turned on. Why though? Was she falling for Ino, or was it the thought of receiving an enema? Maybe it was both. Even when she first received one from her mother, the sensation she felt wasn't pain, but satisfaction. It defied her expectations and she didn't know what to make of it then, but now that she was older and more aware of herself, the pieces were falling into place.

"Since you've never had one of these, let me explain. One, I'm going to put it in your butt. Two, it's going to feel good. And three, because it's pure glycerin, you'll start to feel a burning sensation inside of you that will make you want to run to the bathroom. Resist that feeling, because if you make a mess on my bed, I'll end you."

"… What position do you want me to take it in?"

"Doggy style," Ino smiled, "with your butt towards me, of course." Sakura assumed the position, and then heard Ino laugh lightly. "So you know what doggy style is. You may seem innocent, but you're pretty perverted after all."

Sakura blushed. Ino put the enema on the bed, and with both hands free, she lifted Sakura's red qipao dress and pulled down her tight dark leggings, followed by her white panties. Sakura's rose bud was a nice tint of pink, and her pussy was shaved but tight, like you'd expect from a virgin. Sakura made no effort to squeeze her butt cheeks. This time, she wasn't trying to hide. This time, she wanted it. Exposed, she eagerly waited for Ino's next move. Sensing Sakura's anxiety, Ino picked up the enema from the bed gave Sakura a close look at it. The enema bumb was translucent and Sakura could see the clear liquid inside. Ino reached forward and held Sakura's chin with her free hand and Sakura's mouth opened automatically. The tip of the enema was placed on her moist tongue, and with a gentle squeeze, a bit of of the viscous glycerin squirted out. Sakura tasted it and made a disgusted expression.

"Bitter. It's really bitter, Ino."

"That's becaue I put it in the wrong end," Ino giggled. "Your ass is thirsting for it, and it's going to love every last drop." Finally, Ino pointed tip of the enema onto the centre of Sakura's anus and pushed gently. Slowly and with ease, it slid all the way in. Sakura let out a satisfied moan, and began to rub her own clit. Continuing to tease, Ino began moving the tip of the enema in and out without squeezing, and Sakura continued to touch herself. Sakura could feel an orgasm coming already as Ino steadily quickened the pace of the in-and-out motion of the enema. Sakura's pussy was soaking wet by now, with some juice dripping down onto Ino's bed sheets. Without warning, Ino began to squeeze the enema, injecting the solution into Sakura's rectum. The sensation of the cold glycerin entering felt unbearably good, and before Sakura had even taken half of the enema in, she tensed up and squirted pussy juice all over Ino's bed sheets. Her whole body began to spasm wildly, including her rectum, but Ino paid no mind as she continued to inject the enema until it became difficult to squeeze. Holding a firm grip on the enema to prevent backwash, Ino pulled it out and let air filled the bulb once more. There was about a third of the enema solution remaining. Sakura was still shuddering from her orgasm, and seemed a little disgusted by the enema now, because as Ino tried to reinsert it, she moved her butt away, shaking her head. Angered by the sudden disobedience, Ino firmly held onto Sakura's waist. Sakura continued to struggle feebly as Ino reinserted the enema once more, in a more downward position, and slowly squeezed the rest of the solution into her.

The burning of the enema began shortly after, and grew stronger and stronger, just as Ino had warned; just as Sakura had remembered.

"I need to go," Sakura moaned softly. "I can't hold it much longer."

Ino held Sakura down again and was rubbing Sakura's pussy with her middle finger. The pussy juice made for fine lube when she then forced that middle finger into Sakura's anus. Sakura clenched her fists and closed her eyes, violently shaking her head. With each rectum spasm, she could now feel the presence of Ino's middle finger squirming inside of her. Conversely, Ino could feel Sakura's warm insides contracting, her rectum getting increasingly wet as the enema did its job.

The enema was painful after all. The burning sensation would not go away. Sakura began to shiver as she lay there, loosely hugging Ino, and that was when she started to feel a second finger forcing its way into her back end.

"I don't have any butt plugs for you, so two fingers is the best I can offer."

Sakura continued to shiver, and a bit of the glycerin began leaking out onto Ino's hand, but Ino didn't seem to notice or mind. The two looked at each other. The sound of Sakura's heavy breathing was all that could be heard, until Ino leaned closer and whispered into Sakura's ear:

"You know… you're already extremely beautiful." Sakura smiled warmly and gently pressed her lips into Ino's. Ino pressed back harder.

At last, a wave of relief overwhelmed Sakura. Ino drew back from the kiss and watched as Sakura gave her an apologetic look. "… Sorry Ino. It seems like two fingers wasn't enough."


End file.
